The Forgotten Angel
by nerd1659
Summary: Renamed from Evangelion - Re. Shinji Ikari is just another pilot for the Eva right? Wrong. He is actually the reincarnation of the Forgotten Angel ShinjixRei Angst. Lots of Angst!
1. Flashback

**Disclaimer:** I am **not **Gainax. I do **not** own Evangelion.

**AN: I renamed this story from Evangelion Re (I never did figure out why I chose that name) to the Forgotten Angel. The newest chapter should clear that up a little bit. Thanks for reading this hot mess of a story. Give good old Seeking Professional Help a round of applause while I go and seek help from a professional.**

**The Forgotten Angel Chapter One: Flashback**

Taking a deep breathe, I look at my reflection. All I see is a piece of trash. I reach into my pocket and grab my tool, a old rusty boxcutter. I extend my left arm and see a collection of slices along my forearm. I place the boxcutter against my wrist and, slowly, slide it across my skin. I grin as I see the blood flow out of the gash and drip down to the floor. I let loose a sigh as I grab a towel to clean up the blood. As I wipe up the floor I end up accidentally getting some of the crimson liquid on my shirt. "Shit.", I say as I mop it up with the towel. After I remove the towel all I see is a faint red stain. _'If anyone ask I'll just say it's from lunch._', I think as I toss the bloodstained linen in the garbage. I grab my jacket from beside the mirror and slide it on. I fix the sleeves as I turn to leave the room. Standing in the doorway was my roomate.

**Several Days Ago**

I stand in the kitchen in front of the stove, getting ready to prepare dinner for my two roomates and me. "What's cooking?", I hear a familiar voice ask. "Nothing yet." I say as I turn around to see Misato Katsuragi. She was my guardian, and also my boss. She walks past me and opens the refrigerator. She takes out a beer and drains it in seconds. She pulls out another one and pops it open. "Take it easy on those beers.", I tell her as I open the cabnet and look inside. I take out the contents trying to figure out what I wanted to cook. I wince as I hit my right wrist against the cabnet door. I then say, "I don't really feel like cooking tonight Misato. Just heat up some leftovers or something." She then looks at me, seemingly worried, and asks, "Are you alright?" "I feel fine.", I say as I turn away and walk to my bedroom door. I hear Misato say, "Alright then, where did I put my beer?" I think aloud, "Why made me think that she gave a damn? All she cares for is her fucking beer!"

Misato looks at me and asks, "What did you just say Shinji?" I shake my head and tell her, "I didn't say a word." I open the door to my bedroom and slip inside. I silently shut the door and said, "That was a close one. She almost heard me." I sit down beside my futon and reach underneath it. I pull out my most prized possession, an old rusty boxcutter. I peel of my shirt and undo the sleeves I made from an old shirt. They were black and covered up to a little below my shoulders. I glance at the collection of cuts covering a majority of my skin. I place the blade against the crook of my elbow and bring it down my arm, slicing deep into my arm. I grin as the blood gushes from the incision. I place the tool into my pocket and watch myself bleed. I then pull on the sleeves to cover myself. I sit on my futon and think about my situation.

I wonder, _'Why do I do this? How does it help me at all? All it does is hurt me. But that helps me. It lets me retain my ability to feel. To know somthing asides from hate.' _I lay down and stare at the ceiling. I sigh as I hear my other roomate arguing with Misato. The door to my room opens. I get a glance at Asuka Sohryu, the pilot of Evangelion Unit 02. She was also the source of my pain. She glares at me and tells me, "What the hell are you doing? Get the fuck off your ass and make dinner!" I just roll over and tell her, "Not tonight Asuka. I just want to sleep." She walks over to me and towers above me. She then stomps on my face, busting my nose. I yelp in pain as I roll away from her raised foot, fearing another smash.

I then ask, "What was that for?" Asuka glares at me before crossing her arms and tells me, "Are you awake? Then go fix dinner." I shake my head as I say, "You can fix yourself something. Just for tonight. Now get **out**." I was sure to put extra emphasis on the word out, trying not to get pissed off. Asuka then asks, "What's the matter? Are you getting angry? Are you thinking about how you are nothing but a failure? Didn't you know that everyone would be better off if you died?" I shake my head as I say, "No Asuka. I'm just thinking of how much of a bitch you are!" She then steps forwards and punches me in the face. All of a sudden I feel something deep within myself snap. I pull my lips back into a snarl and scream, "Leave me **alone**! Stop acting like you're so high and mighty! You are no better than me!"

Asuka balls up her fist and shouts, "What makes you think you're better than me! All you are is a piece of trash! The only reason you are even here is the fact that your last name is Ikari!" "You don't have to worry about that anymore!", I scream as I walk to the door. I walk into the living room to see Misato was shooting a dark look at me as I walked past her. "I'm leaving.", I say as I reach the door. Misato stands up and asks, "What makes you think that?" I look over my shoulder at her and say, "I know when I'm not wanted. Asuka's a pain and you're a drunk." She flinches away from me as I close the door.

My walk to the building's doorway was deathly silent. When I reach the exit I push it open and walk into the street. I look over my shoulder and stare at the building. I feel a sense of relief that I was leaving my pain and also confusion over what to do next. Someone bumps into me and says, "Move it kid." I fall to the ground as the stranger walks past me. I groan as I get to my knees and walk off. I think to myself, '_I should have at least grabbed a shirt. That way I wouldn't have stood out so much._' I walk through the streets before coming to a payphone. I walk up to it and pick up the phone. I stare at the phone in my hand. I reach in my pocket and pull out all the money I had on me, which was enough to pay for one call.

I put my money in the machine and dial a number I hadn't dialed in years. I hear the dial tone play before a female voice says, "The number you are trying to dial is not avaliable at the time. Please try again later." I curse under my breath at the owner of the phone I had just tried to call. I walk away from the payphone and try to figure out where I was going to go. I scratch my head as I stride off in a random direction. After a while I realize I was in the outskirts of Tokyo-3. I look around trying to figure out what direction to go. I then hear an all too familiar voice ask, "What are you doing?" I turn around to see Ayanami Rei, the pilot of Evangelion Unit 00. She also was the object of my affections.

I feel my face heat up as she stand there. She stares at me before she ask me, "Ikari-kun, what are you doing?" "Nothing Ayanami. Just trying to find a place to stay.", I say as I look at her, wishing for the impossible. She then asks, "What do you mean?" "I wasn't wanted at my old residence.", I tell her as I turn and start to walk away. I only get three paces before I feel her grab my right hand. I feel my hear skip a couple of beats. Ayanami then spins me to face her. She then tells me, "You can stay with me." I feel as if all the air had been take out of my body as I struggle to give her a answer. I eventually manage to say, "If it's alright with you."

Ayanami nods and leads me off, still holding my hand. As we work our way to her apartment I feel lighthead. I then notice her grasp on me tighten as she leads me to an run down building. When we reach her door, Ayanami opens it and drags me inside. I shut the door behind us and look around her living room. There was piles of garbage and laundary scattered all along the room. I can't believe Ayanami can live like this. Ayanami then says, "Here's a cover you can use." She then hands me a small blanket that has most definitely seen better days. She then says, "You can sleep on the couch Ikari-kun." I smile and say, "Thank you Ayanami for everything you've done." I see a rare smile from Ayanami as she says, "You're welcome." I hear her yawn and I tell her, "You should probably get some rest." She nods and says, "Good night."

I make my way to the couch, being carefull to avoid the piles of rubbish. I lay on the couch and look at the ceiling. 'I'm here again.', I think as I remembered what happened last time I was here. I had been bringing Ayanami her Nerv ID card. He ended up walking in on her while she was naked. "Don't want a repeat of that.", I remark as I close my eyes. I yawn loudly as I roll over. I groan as I feel a sharp pain in my leg. I lift up my blanket and reach into my pocket and pull out my boxcutter.I had forgotten that I had that there. I bring it forwards and look at the blade. The blood from earlier had dried. I undo my sleeve on my left arm. I put the boxcutter against my wrist and pull it backwards as hard as I can. I watch my blood bubble and trickle down my arm. I redo the sleeve and put my tool back in my pocket. I lay my head on the couch and eventually fall into an uneasy sleep.


	2. Old Friends

**Disclaimer:** I am **not **Gainax. I do **not** own Evangelion.

**AN: Here we go Chapter 2 is up. See you at the bottom.**

**The Forgotten Angel Chapter Two: Old Friends**

I run away from the figure in the door. She follows me screaming at me. I couldn't distinguish her words however because I was panicking. I could pick out a few words however. "Unwanted. Disgrace. Bastard.", were all I could hear as I attempted to flee. I tried the door which was jammed. I turned around and seen my pursuer had cornered me. I also had noticed the bicycle chain in her hand. She held it up and I put my arms in front of my face. She brought it down and I closed my eyes.

"No!", I screamed as I sat up. I was panting hard and was covered in sweat. I rubbed my eyes and kept breathing. I shook my head and gathered my thoughts. After looking around frantically I realized I was in Ayanami's apartment. I stood up and the ratty blanket fell to the ground. I walk into the bathroom and turned on the faucet to full blast. I cup my hands and bring them under the flowing water. I lean down and splash the cool liquid on my sweaty face. After a few moments of this I look at my reflection. I noticed how exhausted I looked. Like I hadn't had a good nights sleep in years, not that I have. I crank off the water and grab a towel off of the floor. I proceed to wipe down my face and neck. I toss the towel back on the floor and walked back into the living room.

I yawn as I sit back on the couch. I lean back and close my eyes. I could feel my breathing begin to slow and my heartbeat go back to a semblance of normal. After a moment of this I see my torturer's face again. I jolt awake and shake my head trying to clear my thoughts. I subconsciously rub my left leg, remembering old wounds. I take a quick look at the clock which reads 7:53. I reach down and pick up some of the trash off of the floor. I go back into the kitchen and rummage about for a bit. I return to the living room with a package of contractor bags. I start to gather the garbage and put it in the bag. It helps takes my mind off of my most recent nightmare. I tie up the garbage bag and put it by the door.

I then begin to pick up all of Ayanami's dirty laundry. I pile it into another bag and place it by the couch. It doesn't even take my but thirty-seven minutes to get all of the trash and clothes in the apartment, except for Ayanami's room, gathered up and bagged. I look through her cabnets trying to find something to fix. All I come up with was some instant ramen. I shake my head and wash my hands. I start to make the ramen for us to eat. '_I never thought I would be in this situation._', I mutter to myself as I hear a beeping sound, indicating the food was done. I place it on the table and sit down. I was about to start eating when I hear footsteps. I turn around to see Ayanami was standing in the doorway.

I stared at Ayanami as she stood in the door. I then told her, "I made some food." She walks up to the table and sits across from me. I push a cup of ramen in front of her. I turn my attention to my own food and pick at it, not even hungry in the first place. I continue to play with my food before I hear Ayanami say something I couldn't understand. I look up to see her eating her food. I then ask her, "What did you just say?" She doesn't even look at me as she eats her ramen. I look down and place my food on the table. I stand up and walk into the living room. I lean on the wall and lean my head back. I close my eyes and feel lightheaded as I shake my left leg, attempting to stop the phantom pains. I grit my teeth as I remember **that** night. I shuddered in terror from the memory. I take deep breaths in an attempt to calm myself. Suddenly I feel something hit my face. I scream in horror as I fall over.

I crash to the floor and whack my head on the wall. I bring my hand to my face and pull off the object. It was a simple black shirt. I pant as I try to soothe my nerves. I hear Ayanami ask me, "What's the matter Ikari-kun?" I then tell her, "It was nothing." I see her dip her head as she tells me, "You can wear that." I pull the shirt over my head and fit my arms through. I was suprised because the shirt was my size. I groan as I drag myself off the floor. I place my hand on the back on my head and look at it. There were crimson spots on my fingertips. I wipe them on my pants and walk up to the door.

I grab one of the bags of garbage and open the door. I bring it outside and look around, trying to find a place to toss it. I see a dumpster across the street. I throw it in and go back for the other sack. I haul it out and walk back into Ayanami's apartment. I see her watching my every move, like she doesn't trust me. I feel horrible because nobody takes me seriously or even cares for what I do. I walk into the bathroom and shut the door behind me. I make sure to lock it before I unbuckle my pants. I pull down the waistband to see a collection of jagged scars above my left knee. I run my fingertips lightly against them. I shake my head as I pull up and rebuckle my pants. I reach into my pocket and gently grasp my boxcutter. I pull it out and undo the right sleeve. I place the cold metal against my warm skin on my wrist. I pull back and feel the blade rip through my delicate flesh. I watch the blood start to flow into small red waterfalls down my arm. I turn on the sink and run water over my arm to wash off the blood. I slide my sleeve back on and replace the boxcuter back in my pocket. I flush the toilet as I walk out.

I walk into the living room and grab the bag of Ayanami's laundry. I drag it into the hallway and guide it onto the street. I walk across the street into a laundromat I seen while taking the trash out. I put the clothes in a washer and crank it on. I sit down in front of the building while I wait for the clothes to finish. I look around to notice next to nobody was here. The place was practically deserted. The only other person there was a boy my age. The first thing about him I noticed was his sandy colored hair. He was wearing a orange shirt and blue jean shorts. He looks up and meets my eyes. He stands up and walks up to me. He stands in front of me and sticks out his hand. "Hey there Shin. What you doing here?" I reach out and shake his hand while I say, "Nothing really Marcus." He sits beside me and asks me, "Where are you staying?" I shake my head and tell him, "I can't disclose this information."

Marcus just makes an '_Ahh._' sound as he remarks, "That's not a suprise. People aren't really trusting nowadays." I can't help but wonder, '_What's his deal?_' He then says, "So Shin, care to tell me what you're doing here?" I get annoyed by his question as I tell him, "I'm washing my clothes you dumbass." Marcus goes '_Ahh_.' again and tells me, "I kinda guessed that but I had to check." I hear my clothes ding and I stand up to go get them. I put them in a dryer and turn it on. I walk back over to Marcus and sit down. I see him pull out a cigarette and light it. He must have noticed me staring at him because he offers me one. I shake my head and he goes, "Are you sure about that? They'll help take your mind off of alot of things." Marcus puts them in front of my face and shake them. I put my finger atop the package and push it away from my face. I ask him, "Are you drunk?" He tells me, "Just a little." I put my hands against my face and rub my eyes.

"Why did you call?", he asks me. I lick my lips as I tell him, "I didn't have a place to go. Now I do though." Marcus nods and stands up and staggers across the place. He smiles at me and says, "See you around here soon Shin." "Stop that! My name is Shin**ji**!", I yell while I put extra emphasis on the -ji in my name. He stumbles off in his own little world. I sit down again and think about what all Marcus had done for me. I hear the dryer go off and I gather up Ayanami's clothes. I put them back in the sack and bring them back to Ayanami's apartment. I open the door and drag the contractor bag inside and put it on the couch. I look around for Ayanami but I don't find her. I shrug and I walk into the kitchen and start washing dishes. While I rinsed the dishes in the warm soapy water I make a list of what all to clean.

After I finished washing, drying, and putting up the dishes I started to clean the living room. I scrub some stains off the couch and start to arrange everything in the places I believed they went. I found a pair of glasses that had a crack on one of the lenses laying on the ground. I put them on the shelf and continue to clean the room. When I finished I glanced at the clock. It had read that it was 6:27. I wonder where Ayanami was at this time and grab the blanket I used last night. I wrap myself up in it and collapse on the couch, exhausted after my cleaning. I close my eyes and fall into an uneasy sleep.

**AN: There we go. I have set the scene for next chapter. It will be set a day before chapter one. I will get to the actual story after that. Updates might be erratic. Read and review.**

**Before I go I must thank Seeking Professional Help for alot. Thanks for everything and goodbye.**


	3. Destruction

**Disclaimer:** I am **not** Gainax. I do **not** own Evangelion.

**AN: Yeah the main storyline I promised isn't starting yet. I found some gaping plot holes in it thanks to my super amazing beta Seeking Professional Help. So now the story at the beginning of Chapter One has been pushed back a bit. Or maybe alot. I don't really know for sure at this time. So... Sorry bout that. All I can say is sit tight. Now then... Read the damn chapter.**

**The Forgotten Angel Chapter 3: Destruction**

The first thing I notice is that I feel someone poking my shoulder. Next thing was that I was sore as hell. I wave my hand at them and I drowsily say, "Leave me alone." I then hear, "You need to get up." "Don't wanna.", I sleepily say as I roll onto my side. "We're needed at NERV.", the voice says. I crack open my eyes to see a blue haired girl was watching me. I push myself up into a sitting posistion. I look around to see that I was laying on the floor and my blanket was in a crumpled pile by my feet. I stand up slowly and shake my head. Ayanami grabs my arm and drags me to the door. I stumble and smack my face against the wall. **"Damn it!"**, I shout at the top of my lungs as Ayanami pulls me out of the door, now with a dent in it from when I headbutted it. "Is it an Angel?", I ask as I rub my eyes. "Yes.", Ayanami says as we walk onto the street, where the bright light was blinding. I flinch in pain and cover my eyes with my palms. When my eyes finally adjust to the harsh sunlight I see that she was already down the street. '_Holy shit! I should pay attention._', I tell myself.

I pop my neck as I look around. There was nobody here but me and her. "How are we supposed to get there?", I inquire as I place my hands on my spine. I lean back and hear a satisfying '_crack_' and I felt a whole hell of alot better. Ayanami monotonically says to me, "Walking." I look down the street and see something was gleaming in the sunlight. I walk up to it and examine it closer. I cracked a satisfied grin as I recognized what it was. It was a motorcycle that appeared to be in good condition. It was blue with a white flame design. I looked down and seen the keys were missing. **"Fuck!"**, I yell as I slam my fist onto the seat. I look up to see Ayanami was now a couple of streets away from me and walking in the same direction as before without looking back. I was about to run after her but feel something against my fist. I look down to see that there was a envelope with _Shin_ written on it. I tear the letter open and tip it over. A single key poured out onto my palm.

I jump onto the leathery seat and put the silvery piece of metal into the ignition and turn it. '_Piece of metal._' Suddenly my boxcutter seemed to weigh a million tons. I shake my head right as the the engine sputters and dies. I growl in anger as I crank it again. This time the engine had roared loudly and didn't die. I hit the gas slightly and slowly creep down the road. I see Ayanami was still keeping a brisk pace. I ease up behind her and hit the brakes. "Hey.", I say to her. Ayanami spins around and looks at me. She was blankly staring at me, not offering the slightest hint of her emotions from her ruby colored eyes. I offer her my hand and say, "This is faster." She wordlessly climbs on behind the bike behind me. "Hold onto something.", I say over my shoulder, afraid of the time we were making. Hopefully this would change that. Ayanami wraps her arms around my waist and presses against my back slightly. I'm now nervous about the girl sitting behind me. I shake my head and focus on driving the motorcycle. I rev the engine onto full throttle and next thing I know we're rocketing down the highway at speeds that would probably put Misato to shame. Giant skyscrapers were now brief blurs, vehicles now became splashes of random color. I don't know if it was either luck or skill; but whatever it was we somehow managed to safely navigate Tokyo-3 and reach NERV alive and in one piece, well technically **two** pieces. Three if you count the bike.

I see the building up ahead and slam onto the brakes. The bike skids down the path and I tell Ayanami to brace herself. She must have heard me because she had ducked behind me and squeezed her arms tightly around my waist. I closed my eyes and we crashed through the door like it was nothing. The bike bounces and slammed against the wall and miraculously stopped moving. I'm sick to my stomach as I feel Ayanami peel herself off of me. I hear a suprised voice say, "Make a big entrance alot?" I look to my right to see Special Inspector Ryouji Kaji standing there smoking a cigarette. I lean forwards and fall straight onto the ground facefirst. Ayanami somehow managed to avoid making the same mistake. I prop myself up with my forearms. Kaji flicked his cigarette butt onto the ground. "Come on.", he says to me before he grabs the back of my shirt. He pulls me to my feet and relinquishes his grip.

Ayanami had already vanished, which I didn't blame her for. '_Who would want to be seen near me?_', I asked myself, self hatred surging forwards. I was beginning to stew in my misery but I decided to look up. Kaji **also** didn't want to be seen near me. '_Might as well get used to it.'_, I say inwardly to myself. I dart down the corridors as fast as I can. I reach the changing room and nearly bust the door down. In the back of the room was a metal storage locker labeled '_Ikari_'. I undo the lock and the door creaks open oh so slowly. When it's finally open I see a blue mass of fabric. I snatch up my plugsuit and undo my shirt and sleeves. I stop to see my collection of cuts along my forearms. I shake my head and slip off the rest of my clothes. I grab the mass of fabric and struggle to put it on. After pressing a switch on the left wrist the plugsuit instantly readjust itself to conform to my body. As always, I take an experimental stretching routine. The suit wasn't unbearable, but it wouldn't hurt if it was a bit looser. I wad up my clothes and throw them into my locker. The door slams shut and I race down the hall.

I arrive at the command room to hear Misato say, "The target has become stationary in the ocean. If we attack it now we can avoid excess damage to Tokyo-3." I look inside and see my ex-guardian was giving a speech to my ex-roomate and my roomate along with a flock of employees. I take a cautous step forwards and feel everyone's eyes on me. I swallow nervously and hear Asuka say in a mocking tone, "Well, look who decided to show their disgusting face here." I stare at the floor in shame and hear footsteps lead in front of me. I see a pair of shoes at the edge of my peripheral vision. "Look at me.", Misato says in a hard tone. I look up at the dark haired lady and she had a dissaproving glare on her face. I take a few involuntary steps back under that look. The look I had been given my whole life. The look that **that woman** had had. Shivering, I hastily look at the floor and step away from Misato.

"As I was saying...", the Major said, "If we attack now, we can avert causing even **more** damage to the city." Images of the clips they showed me when 01 had went Berserk flash through my mind. "Shinji." I look at Misato and she had on a grimace as she told me, "You will be with Asuka. Unit Zero is still undergoing repairs." Fear floods my senses as I realize that there would be nobody but me and her out there. If I was in trouble she wouldn't save me. "Why send me out there?", I mumble under my breath. "It's not like I'm any good at this." I start to make multiple remarks like this as Misato drones on. "The operation will commence in two hours.", my ex-guardian declares loudly. I groan as I turn away from everybody and stomp off. I turn down the hall without any real idea where I was going. After a few more pathways, I don't have any idea where I'm at. There was many computers and chairs spaced out in neat even rows around the room. The equipment here looks like it hasn't been used in ages, evidenced by the sheen of dust coating the monitors. I growl in frustration as I begin to walk some more. I reach the end of the hall and slam into somebody. I rub my head and apoligize meekly. "Sorry." "It's alright.", the person says in a cheerful tone, "It was my fault." I look up to see a light brown head of hair. It takes a couple of seconds before I recognize Lieutenant Maya Ibuki.

"What are you doing back here?", I ask Maya as I start to walk away. "I could ask you the same thing.", she remarks, "The operation is about to start." Panic and fear begin to flood my mind as I take off in a dead run. I manage to find my way through the labyrinth of halls and get to my Eva. It was a purple behemoth, several stories tall. There were neon green highlights along the chest and a giant purple horn protruding from it's forehead. Even after piloting it for some time now that sight still scared the shit out of me. I walk up to the Entry Plug as quietly as I can. I really didn't want to have to put up with another barrage of verbal abuse from Asuka. Especially in front of everyone in NERV. If they saw that they would think even less of me. Not that there's much to say. I sigh as I climb into the Plug and watched it fill with LCL, a liquid that reeked of the stench of blood. Being surrounded by it made me feel sick. As it went past my head my skin crawled, and I took that first breath. I gag on the taste and nearly vomit, but there was nothing for me to puke up. So instead my body decides to say '_Fuck you_' and become numb as hell while I sit in the damn LCL. Misato's face popped up in a window near my face, "The target has begun to move towards land. Intercept and destroy.", she said harshly. I nod my head slightly as I take the control yokes in my hands. I heard Asuka babbling about how she was the best, and that she didn't need for a piece of shit pilot to help her fight an Angel. The Eva accelerates at a high speed towards the surface. I brace myself as me and Asuka erupt from the ground and stare at the Angel. The Angel looked like a humanoid figure sloched over with a white mask and a thick ribcage surrounding its S2 Engine. It was dark colored with a set of razor sharp claws.

Asuka grins ferally as she picks up a spear from the ground and rushes at the Angel. Unit 02 brings it spear up before cleaving downards, splitting the Angel clean in two. Asuka laughed loudly as she told everyone over the radio, "See that? I told you I didn't need any backup!" I peeked behind the crimson Eva and saw the two halves were beginning to wriggle. "Um... Asuka...", I said nervously, "Aren't you celebrating a bit too soon?" Asuka gave me a go to hell look before she looked over her Eva's shoulder. She saw the Angel's halves stand up by themselves and began to bubble and froth. The next second there were two identical Angels, one was black and the other was red. They both looked like the first one except for the lack of a ribcage like structure. The duo lunged at Unit 02 and Asuka swatted the black one away and got tackled by the red one. I sighed as I dashed towards the black half and smashed into it, and also some of the shore. Dirt cascaded from the sky as me and the Angel struggled for supremacy in our fight. The Angel ended up on top of Unit 01 so I pulled back the Eva's right hand and grabbed the Progressive Knife. I brought it forwards and impaled it in the stomach before ripping it upwards. A torrent of blood showered my Eva before the cut began to close itself up. The Angel looked down at my Eva and its eyeholes in its white mask began to glow. I grimaced as I brought the knife up into its right eye. Blood spewed from the wound as it flinched back and its eyes stopped glowing. It brought its right hand down and pierced the Eva's forearm, effectively pinning it to the ground. I screeched in pain as my nerves registered the agony my Eva was in. The Angel brought its other clawed hand up slowly and menacingly. I closed my eyes and immediately felt a burning pain on my chest. I go to scream but my muscles tighten up, preventing me from even wincing. Unbearable pain flooded my chest and wormed its way into my mind. I somehow managed to open my mouth and scream in agony before I blacked out.

**AN: That wasn't too painful, I hope. Anyways please continue to read and don't forget to review. Good day to you. I must get back to destroying the souls of my enemies. See ya next time I get around to posting a chapter.**


	4. First Contact

**AN: The angsty-est part of the story is over, at least for now. The opening scene of Chapter One will still be in here, just on an even longer hold than earlier. This chapter will kinda help sort out why I changed the title. Although not much is gonna go on and it kinda sucks, plus it's shorter than I would have liked it to be.**

**The Forgotten Angel Chapter 4: First Contact**

I cracked open my eyes slowly to see I was staring at a white ceiling. I sighed to myself as I muttered, "Here again? I've got to stop coming here." I felt a strange weight on my leg and glanced down. I seen a mess of purple hair on my bed and groaned as I realized it was my former guardian herself. Now I couldn't get out of this. Well best get this shit over with I guess. I felt a sense of dread as I reached down slowly and prodded Misato on the back of my head. It didn't escape my notice that I still had on my plugsuit. I'm really lucky they haven't decided to remove it after any of my fuck ups, at least not yet. I mentally braced myself as the Major stirred in her sleep. She looked up at me and her eyes were unfocused as she groaned and asked, "What is it?" "I need to get up.", I said quietly and she slowly stood up and yawned loudly while stretching her arms over her head. I fidgeted around in my hospital bed as Misato woke herself up. My ex-guardian was still partially asleep as she asked me, "What time is it?" All I could do was shrug because I kinda don't have a watch right now. Misato groaned as she shook herself awake. Then she gave me that glare that made me involuntarily shudder. "Where the hell have you been!?", Misato screeched at me. I didn't meet her eyes as she resumed her outraged shouting, "I've been looking for you these past few days and I couldn't find you!" "You must've not looked too hard.", I uncharacteristically growled in anger under my breath. "So where the have you been?", Misato asked me, slightly calmer than before. "I've been at Ayanami's apartment.", I replied as I got out of the hospital bed I had been reclining in.

Misato made a motion like she wanted to talk, but I didn't. "I need to change now.", I told her as calmly as I could. She shut up and walked out of the room. I walked back out of the hospital room and made my way to my locker. I undone the combination and open the door. I stripped off my plugsuit and pulled on my underwear and my pants. I also slid my green undershirt on and began to button up my shirt. I finished dressing and reached for my cutter. I was cut off by someone grabbing my hand. I froze as I realized that I had been caught without my sleeves on. I follow the person's arm to see that it was **me** that had stopped me from getting the blade! I shout in suprise as I jump away from myself. The other me looked like... me, except for his slightly longer golden hair and eyes. He also appeared to be in better physical condition than me. He had on my usual attire with a yellow undershirt and he didn't wear the sleeves I did. "What the fuck?", I ask myself, "Am I on some new drug Dr. Akagi cooked up?" The golden me replied, **"Nope,** **I am you."** "No shit.", I reply sarcastically as I motioned towards me. **"I am the old you."**, I replied. "I don't follow.", I replied as I looked at him in confusion, "The old me was a child, not you." **"Let me tell you a story."**, the 'old' me replied.

I took a seat and made myself comfortable as he said, **"Back in a time when man wasn't but a few centuries old the First and Second Angels arrived. They were husband and wife. They gave birth to the Third Angel. The First had a brother who didn't have a number. The Angels were peaceful towards humans except for the unnamed Angel. So one night while the First slept the unnamed Angel sealed him away inside the center of the earth. He then crowned himself the First Angel and took the Second as his wife. The other Angels are the children of these two except for Twelfth. She was a secret child of the original First and the Second. So the Angels then turned into the destructive forces they are today. During Second Impact the original First Angel broke free from his seal and decided to become a champion for the humans."**, the other me took a break to yawn loudly before continuing his rather lengthy explination. **"So he searched for a woman who would bear him as a child who would grow into the defender of humanity. After some time he found a woman who agreed to carry him. So the unnamed Angel took a human form and became that woman's child. That is the story of the Forgotten Angel."** I was confused by this rather unnessecary tale and voiced that concern, "What does that have to do with you, me, whoever?" **"The First Angel is Adam, and the Second was Lilith. I am..."**, the mystery me paused his sentance before bowing slightly as he said, **"Ariel, The Forgotten Angel, The Angel of Destruction, and my human name is Shinji Ikari."** This caused my jaw to hit the floor in suprise as I was made aware of this revalation. "So you mean...", I began to say. **"You... We are an Angel."**, Ariel cut me off without hesitation, **"And now we must gain our power."** "Why the hell are you showing up now!?", I shouted to the golden Angel in rage, "Why the fuck didn't you show up earlier!?" **"I have just awoken during your most recent battle."**, Ariel told me before frowning, **"We must train."** I relent with a sigh as I thrown my plug suit in my locker and Ariel walked through the door.

I followed Ariel outside of NERV HQ, without running into anybody, and currently we were making our way to the less populated mountainous area. Ariel told me, **"You must clear your mind. Not a single thought must distract you in the slightest."** I take a seat on the rocky ground and close my eyes. I remain this way without any movement except for my chest matching my slowed breaths for several minutes. Ariel suddenly told me, **"Concentrate on a point above your right hand. Feel your power amass on that spot."** I done as I was told and hesitently opened my eyes. I flinched backwards as I recognized an AT Field hovering before me. **"Do not worry.",** Ariel calmly said to me, **"The humans cannot detect us as long as we are masked by my prescence."** I stared in wonder at the small orange shield that I had projected. Several minutes later I disperced the AT Field and decided to return to Ayanami's apartment. When I arrive I stealthily walked inside and noticed that nobody was home. I shrugged to myself before going and fixing me a cup of ramen. After hastily gulping down my meal I laid on the couch and quickly fell asleep.

**AN: **


End file.
